There are currently many arrangements which allow a head restraint to be attached with the seat back of a vehicle seat. However, most mounting arrangements for head restraints require either that the surrounding cushion material be removed or that specialized tooling be used to remove the head restraint from the seat back. It is desirable to mount a head restraint to a seat back which requires no tools for installation and which allows the head restraint to be removed from the vehicle without removing the seat cover which covers the seat back or which requires the use of tooling. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a head restraint mounting arrangement which does not rely upon a spring-type clutch mechanism to hold the head restraint within the seat back.